Fortunate consequences
by BiShoujoMiharu
Summary: Nine months after their night of passion Katara is faced with the consequences. How will she explain this to Aang?
1. The child of two nations

**The child of two nations**

'_Why did I do this? Why didn't I just tell Aang the truth? How could I do this to him..'_ Katara gazed into those beautiful golden eyes and couldn't find any more room in her heart for regret. This was her son, how could she feel anything but joy when he smiled at her like that. When he laid there, waiting to be held by his mother, reaching out to her. She gently picked up her son, supporting his head and started slowly rocking him in her arms.  
>"Have you decided on a name yet?" Suki asked her as she walked in. The waterbender's son was starting to drift off, to his mother's relief. She hadn't told anyone her secret and she'd been lucky her son was such a heavy sleeper.<br>"No, I wanted to wait for Aang to return.." Katara replied and smiled faintly. It wasn't hard to see there was something wrong and it worried Suki.  
>"How are you?"<br>"Fine, just fine." It was a quick response and had become her automatic reply to that particular question. Suki placed a hand on Katara's shoulder.  
>"It's best to talk about it if you feel a distance between you and your child. I felt the same with my first child, but I managed to get over it once Sokka took her off my hands more often." Katara looked at her sister-in-law and smiled faintly.<br>"I didn't know. I'm sorry. Nothing's wrong, I don't feel a distance between him and me," She explained to Suki, smiling a bit, hoping she'd drop the subject.  
>"Do you miss Aang then? He'll be back tomorrow. I know it must've been hard delivering this baby on your own and taking care of him and not having Aang around to help you through any of it." Katara looked at her child for a moment. <em>'It's actually been a relief not having Aang around..'<em>  
>"No, really, I'm fine, Suki. Just a bit tired." She told Suki, who seemed a bit shocked. <em>'Doesn't she miss him?'<em>  
>"Ok.. I'll let you get some rest then." Suki told her and left the room. Katara sighed softly and sat down on the bed. Her son opened his eyes and looked up at her. <em>'What am I going to tell Aang?' <em>She warmly smiled at her son and realized there was another problem.  
>"What am I going to tell your father?"<p>

Rumors had been circulating all over the fire nation. That she had been unable to bear him a child or that she fell in love with another man and left him. None of it was true. The firelord had continued to deny these rumors, but his people kept on speculating. She'd had enough of it. Not only had Zuko divorced her, but everyone was blaming it on her. Mai hadn't done anything to deserve this kind of treatment, he'd dumped her without a proper explanation. All he'd told her was that he didn't love her anymore. Mai knew what he told her was the truth, but there was more behind it. He'd never loved her as much as he claimed, but he didn't divorce her until after Sokka's coronation. Mai had her own theories as to why she and the firelord split up, but for his sake she hadn't told anyone.  
>"Mai, what are you staring at?" Ty Lee asked her, waving her hand in front of Mai's face. Mai grabbed hold of her friend's hand and moved it away.<br>"Nothing." She stated and walked through. Ty Lee looked at the seashell and smiled faintly. _'She must've thought it was pretty.'_ The both of them walked alongside the shoreline. Ty Lee watched as a few little kids played beach volleyball.  
>"Don't you just love Ember Island, Mai?" Mai looked at her and smiled faintly.<br>"Sure." _'Zuko and I spent so much time here over the years..'_

Aang got off Appa and petted his bison faintly, smiling warmly.  
>"Thanks for the ride, old boy." Appa let out a soft growl and licked Aang's face. The avatar laughed a bit and wiped the bison's drool off his face.<br>"Sir!" One of the servants called out and approached Aang.  
>"Oh, hey, Shika. How have you been?"<br>"Fine, sir. Your wife-.."  
>"My wife? What's wrong with Katara?" The avatar interrupted her.<br>"Nothing, sir." The servant reassured him.  
>"Then what is it?" Aang asked her, clearly relieved.<br>"She gave birth to your son."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>After posting a journal on my deviantart account I got commissioned by PiyaHannah to create a Zutara story that needed to consist of the following; 'Zutara.. Angst.. I love me some serious angst.. Maybe a little smut. And for the hell of it throw in some kids.'

Finally I'm able to write another fanfiction story, I thought I'd lost all inspiration. I hope you guys will enjoy this one just as much as you did the others! I don't know how many chapters it'll be, or how often I'll update since I'm busy with tests. You can still 'commission' me for stories, but they might take a while to write.


	2. A night to remember

**A night to remember**

Zuko gazed at the country he'd build. The capitol city seemed to stretch endlessly from where he was standing, in the prisoner's tower. He still hadn't gotten his father to speak of his mother, at least not enough to be able to find her and he was struggling with the idea of giving up. He knew even if he decided to give up the search he wouldn't let go of the hope of ever finding her. _'I could really use someone's advice right now.. Katara's advice..'_  
>"Sir, a letter just arrived for you. It's from the south pole." The servant handed the firelord a letter which carried the royal seal. <em>'It can't be.'<em> Zuko opened the envelope and read the letter, but with the first few words he already lost his optimism. _'I knew it couldn't be..'_ The letter had come from Sokka, it was an invite to come visit him at his palace. The firelord thought back to when he was last in that very palace. A feeling of longing came over him, but not soon after followed sorrow and regret. _'I should've tried to convince her..'_

"Hey, Zuko!" A half-drunk Sokka called out and handed the firelord a drink as well. He looked at Mai for a moment as well and smiled a bit goofy. Suki soon followed and grabbed the new king of the water tribes' hand.  
>"I'm sorry, he's in a celebrating mood.." She apologized. Zuko reassured her there was no problem, to which Mai added; "You should've seen Zuko at his own coronation party." Suki laughed faintly.<br>"I suppose I should approach it positively. He won't dare do this to me again, leave both our daughters in my care while he gets drunk." Sukki walked away, looking for her children. The firelord looked around when he suddenly noticed one of Sokka's daughters, the eldest, Aimi. He was about to call Suki, but saw she was busy with catching her other daughter. Mai had walked over to the catering and ran into Ty Lee. Aimi ran from the firelord as soon as he started to chase her, she made it into a game. Katara was standing among a group of representatives for different cities, together with her husband.  
>"I'm not feeling to well, I'll go and lay down." The waterbender excused herself with the excuse she'd used often lately. As she walked away she ran into Aimi and picked her up, not soon after Zuko stood before her.<br>"Oh, hey.. Were you trying to catch my niece?" She asked him with a faint smile. Aimi laughed a bit.  
>"Yes, Suki's been looking for her." Katara put Aimi down and gave her a soft push.<br>"Of to your mother and be nice." The firelord watched as Aimi simply walked back to her mother as she'd been told. "I need to go now, I feel a bit sick." The waterbender told him and moved away from him. Zuko grabbed hold of her wrist, gently.  
>"Are you ok?" Katara nodded faintly, avoiding eye-contact. She walked away from him and out of the room, but when the firelord was sure no one noticed he left as well.<p>

It took him a while to figure out where she had gone, but eventually he found her in the guest room. Zuko walked into the room.  
>"Katara, what's wrong?" He asked, clearly concerned. The firelord approached her and she grabbed the blankets and covered herself, still sitting on the bed. Zuko was surprised, but didn't back away, he sat down on the bed. <em>'If I go now she'll deny anything was wrong..'<em>  
>"You know you can tell me anything." Katara looked away a bit, she had tears in her eyes. Zuko wrapped his arms around her and gently pushed her a bit closer. She leaned into him a little and started crying. There was a long silence in which Zuko stroked her hair and smiled faintly. Both of their eyes were closed as they sat there silently.<br>"I-.. I'm unhappy here. I don't feel-.. I don't love Aang.." She whispered softly, breaking the silence. Zuko kept caressing her hair and looked at her for a moment. With his other hand he wiped away her tears.  
>"I know.. and I'm sorry for you." It came out a little too fast and the waterbender looked at him, clearly wondering how he knew. She was about to speak up when Zuko spoke again; "It's easy to see you and Aang aren't-.. Well, at least to see you aren't happy." Katara held onto him a little tighter, the blanket had fallen, no longer in between them. He could clearly feel she was only wearing her underwear.<br>"Neither are you and Mai.." She whispered into his ear. Zuko looked at her for a moment, when she suddenly moved closer and kissed his lips. He held onto her faintly and parted his lips. His tongue moved over hers. Katara let out a soft moan and moved back a bit, he moved with her, leaning over her, kissing her lips passionately. She held onto him tightly. She started removing his shirt and pants, then his underwear. Zuko then removed hers. He gently caressed her clitoris, causing her to moan a little louder, but she kissed his neck to muffle the sound a bit. Zuko positioned himself on top of her and entered her gently. Both of them moaned loudly.  
>"I love you." Katara's voice caused him to move a little faster and she started moaning louder as he did. She held onto him and arched her back a bit. Zuko kept moving, getting more and more aroused by the sounds she uttered. As he climaxed she held onto him tightly. For a moment he kissed her lips, then he moved back a little and kissed his way down to the temple between her breath, licking and kissing her breasts. His finger still caressed her clitoris, teasingly slow. Zuko then moved down and licked her clitoris until she climaxed as well. Her legs shook and she arched her back. He kissed her lips passionately and held onto her.<br>"I love you too." 

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Yes, it's official, I made fanfiction a priority over school now.. I've got a test in two days on ALL my subject. Hope you all enjoy it! Please review or leave suggestions.


End file.
